blahh dont read this it was my lil bros
by Kanie
Summary: ---


**I am in the mood for a horror story right now so here it is! Its not scary in this first chapter but you'll see... MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Kairi POV:**

"Selphie, for the last time I will NOT go to your meeting of the Gossip Girl Club!" I yelled into my cellphone.

"FINE! When your all alone on this dumb, rainy day and have NOTHING to do-- don't say I didn't ask you to come!"

"I can't go I have to meet Sora and work on that project for health, remember? The one that's due Friday about the disease? And it's Tuesday?"

"Sora is PRETTY hot lemme be the first to tell you. Just don't try anything with each other cause I have dibs on him!"

"Uggggg! Selphie, he is so quiet, I'll be lucky enough to even be able to get him to say hello to me! And besides, I don't want to go out with anyone now. Or EVER!"

"Well that's why I think you guys are great for each other and why I dibbed him; I'm your only friend and your VERY quiet and I was lucky enough to get YOU to say hello to me and you and him would look great together! Anyway I gotta go. The meeting starts in five. Call me after!"

"Fine! Ok see ya!" I gladly hung up the phone. Selphie WAS right though. She's my only friend and I am kinda quiet. I looked up at the clock. It was 3: 23. I am supposed to meet Sora at the library at 3: 45. I have just enough time to grab a frappachino at Starbucks! Grabbing my house keys and putting on my high tops (for all you that don't know their converse sneakers that go a little past your ankles), and walked out the door. Crossing the street, I walked into Starbucks. And I walked straight into- "Sora?!" He did had a Java Chip Frappachino in his hand. He was wearing a black sweatshirt kinda thing that stopped were a short sleeved shirt would, a red short sleeved shirt under that, black shorts that went passed his knees, black and silver sneakers, and a chain around his neck that had a crown on it. And now the drink was all over my brand new blue tank.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry-- Kairi?!"

I looked up from my now-ruined shirt and said, "Yeap. Thats me!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"It's ok. I have a hoodie to put on anyway." I said, pulling the hoodie out of my giant bag.

"Wow. Oh man, I can't believe I just did that! I was so concentrated on the music in my IPod..." Sora admitted, showing the IPod.

"No way! You like Motion City Soundtrack too? Their my favorite band!" I exclaimed, looking at the song artist.

"Mine too!" Sora gasped.

"Haha. I'm sorry, but you just mad the funniest face ever." I laughed.

"I do that alot acually. Since I'm into acting, I'll sit in front of a mirror for hours practicing facial expressions."

"Oh my god. Me too! What plays have you been in?"

"Umm... The Music Man, Once on This Island, Anything Goes, The Producers, Show Boat, Beauty and the Beast, and I just got into High School Musical. You?"

"Umm... Once on this Island, Wicked, Hairspray, Sweeney Todd, Oklahoma, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and I to, just got into High School Musical! What role?"

"Err... ensemble."

"Haha. Wow. Me too. What group?"

"Skaters."

"O M G. Me too."

"Wow."

"Yeap." I looked up at the clock. It was 3: 43.

"Oh! We should head to the library now. The run out of tables fast!"

"Yeah."

"So..."

"So...?"

"This is the most I've heard you talk. Ever."

"Ditto."

"Haha. I haven't used that word in like forever."

"Yeah. I don't even know why I used it." Opening the door for me, we walked out of Starbucks. We continued on to the library, though I kept looking behind me, I feel like there's something following me. Anyway, upon entering the library, is started to get very, very hot. Looking around, I asked Sora what he thought of the temperature.

"Yeah, it does feel really hot in hear. Lemme go find a librarian." Sora said, taking off towards the front of the library.

"Ok." I put my stuff down on the nearest table. I looked up to see some weird statue creature-things on top of the ceiling. They kinda scared me. Then again, this library is like the oldest on all of Destiny Islands (yes, they have Starbucks on D.I. ok?). It's like 700 years old or something. Anyway, I saw something glowing a reddish-orange glow from the row of books behind me peering around the corner, I saw... "FIRE!!" I screamed, searching desperately for Sora. I saw something move and headed toward it. The thing fell on the floor. I ran to it and it was... -insert an ear-piecing scream here- THE LIBRARIAN ON FIRE! Her body was practically turning to ashes before my very eyes. I could see the inside of her head and the eyeballs dried out a disintegrated. In the distance I heared a yell... it kinda sounded like..

"SORAA!" I screamed, looking around me to find the fire was surrounding me in a tiny corner of the library. I was going to die. Burn up. Like the lady. Oh fudge.

"KAIRI!" I heard yelled from a guy, on the other side of the flames. It was Sora, I could see his reflection in the flames. "SORA! HELP ME! I'M IN HEAR!" I saw Sora turn around to face me. He murmuredsomething and I close me eyes out of instint. I suddenly was drenched in water. Opening my eyes, I saw the fire was gone. Everything was burnt or destroyed. Not one section of the library was un-touched by the fire.

"Wh-What did you do?" I said, trembling.

"I-I'm not sure. It was like dajavu. I just felt these words like in my heart and said them when I saw you about to be burned. Then I felt like balls of water shoot out of my hands and I looked to see you drenched. I just stared.

"Yeah, I don't have to belive me," he said, "I can't even belive myself right now! I mean magic doesn't exist!" We both suddenly gasped at the word 'magic'. I had a flashback.

_Flashback(s):_

_A little Kairi and a little Sora and another child a year older then them with silver hair playing on an island._

_Creating a raft._

_Waking up a sleeping Sora._

_Darkness._

_Seeing a fourteen year old Sora suddenly disappear in a flurry of lights._

_Holding onto Sora's hand. _

_Making a promise. _

_Suddenly being ripped apart and waiting for Sora on the same play island._

_Trying to remember._

_A man in a black cloak and red spiky hair trying to take Kairi. _

_A dog brings Kairi into a castle._

_A look-a-like Kairi with blonde hair bring Kairi to another man in a black cloak._

_Kairi gets a sword that looks like a key with flowers._

_Kairi sees Sora and jumps down to go help him fight some weird creatures along with a duck and a dog._

_Sora and the same silver-haired boy disappear._

_Kairi, a mouse, a duck, a dog all wait for Sora and the silver hair kid to come back._

_They come back._

_There is another girl inside Kairi._

_There is another boy inside Sora._

_Kairi finds a bottle._

_Darkness._

_:End Flashback(s)_

I was stunned. I knew Sora? And whats with these key-things? And magic? Darkness?

"Kairi? I just had some weird flashback thing like they have in video games."

"Me too."

"I think I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I don't think I should say it now." Sora said, glancing at the firemen who were starting to gather.

"Your right. Let's leave before they start questioning us."

"Yeah. Hear, I'll walk you home."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." I gratefully said, not wanting to go home by myself. Not after just finding out I have known Sora for years.

Quickly escaping the now destroyed library, we walked to my house. An noone was home.

"Hmm... that's strange! Both mom and dad were home before I left..." I thought to myself.

"This house feels weird." Sora whispered, stepping into my house.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I feels like... KAIRI WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled grabbing me pulling me out the door, just as some strange creatures surrounded the spot I was standing at.

"Oh- Oh my god. What are those?" I studdered.

"I dunno but we should get out of here!" Sora said, pulling me out of the driveway.

"Where do we go?" I panicked.

"Somewhere public mabey?"

"Yeah! Like.. town square?"

"Yes!" Sora said, running towards town square. We finally got there, panting. And there was... noone there.

"Where is everyone?" I quickly said.

"I dunno." Sora answered, whipping his phone out of his pocket. I saw something move behind Sora. It was one of those THINGS.

"Sora, look OUT!" I yelled, pushing Sora out of the way. The creature attacked me instead. It's claw pierced my heart, I felt everything getting cold. I saw a heart float out of me. Blackness swirled around me.

"Kairi!!" Sora yelled, fighting off the things with his fists.

"So-Sora. I remember everything..." I gasped, feeling my life force fade, "Namine and Roxas will... help... you. Your the keyblade mast--" I was cut off. I couldn't see anything. All I felt was heat. And I was falling, falling into... darkness.

* * *

**CLIFFYYYYYY!! **

**Please review! I was on writers block on my other story when I thought of this. It hopefully helped and I'll have "Fading Away"'s next chapter up within a week.**

**Ohh what happend to Kairi? Why don't Sora and Kairi remember anything? And where the heck is Riku?? Find out in the next chapter!!**

**Thanks! **

**--**

**Kanie**


End file.
